The worlds beyond their imagination
by Random Human 01
Summary: Imagine bleach characters meeting the Vongola Familigia... They are all in High School..
1. Prologue

This is my new story, just because I'm attempting to be funny and bright and all...

It seems that writing people's death is not exactly good for the soul...

So, I'm attempting something cute...

I hope it's cute...

ENJOY! :3

* * *

It is a bright and sunny day in small town called Karakura. And in this particular day, a select few students are feeling particularly nervous. Just after the first bell had rung, they were asked to go to the principal's office for unknown reasons. Some remains oblivious to the fact that she might be in trouble and thus cheerily walks to the designated, some thinks that it is impossible for him to be in trouble and because of that he walks to the principal office with confidence. On the other hand there is also some that thinks nothing of it and so walks to the principal's office with an air of indifference, while the rest, two to be exact, thinking that they might be in trouble, spend the entire trip to the office blaming each other, complete with bodily harm. Of course their assault on each other stops as soon as they reach the doors to the office with the taller one having a hard time trying to peel himself of the floor. But for most people in Karakura high, it is a common sight indeed.

As they stepped in into the principal's office they meet the smiling face of the principal. Unbeknown to the students in the room, the thoughts in the principal's head is not as simple as they thought. ( Since you know that you're not one of them, I'll let you in on that thought that the principal was thinking.) The line of thoughts on the principal's mind goes more or less like this, 'Thank God I'll be able to get rid of these trouble makers! Even for a while!' And with that in mind and a few words said, the students will be on their way to another small town called Namimori for a student exchange Program the first thing tomorrow.

* * *

In a school called Namimori High School, I'm sure you know where this particular school stands; the students were being pleasantly surprised. They were told that some students were going to be studying in their school for a month's time, and as any teenagers will be, they are excited to meet new people. And of course, they are delighted to hear that the exchange students will arrive tomorrow.

* * *

_**~The next day…**_

It was a particularly fine day today, but for a certain orange haired teen it's not a particularly bright day. On this beautiful day, he and his friends had to wake up at an ungodly hour and had to prepare for a 'road trip' to a town in god knows where and frankly, the orange haired teen is too sleepy to think of much else except sleep. Though no one can blame him, the others are just as tired as the strawberry after all.

When Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Orihime and Chad arrives at their destination, it is exactly time for school, which means,… NO MORE SLEEP… and thus the day at Namimori High School starts.

* * *

_**~Namimori High…**_

At Namimori high, the students are buzzing with excitement. Everybody is talking. What kind of people will they send? Will they be friendly? Can they fit in? Will we be friends with them? and all sorts of other questions. Even our favorite Namimori students can't help but wonder. Tsuna, for one is not really excited to meet new people, just think of what kind of 'tutoring' methods he would use with this chance, not only that, his reputation as Dame-Tsuna has not been shed. Gokudera, as his beloved tenth's right hand man, can't help but be wary of these visitors, and in every way, you could say that Gokudera is unhappy, and if you ask him for a reason, it'll probably go along the lines of, 'more people unworthy of the tenths presence, grumbles, grumbles…', who can blame him though, he is after all the hot-headed delinquent of Namimori. Then, there is Yamamoto, he is very excited, something like, more people, more fun, everyone's happy, more like mostly everyone's happy, but that's just Yamamoto through and through. Then there is our favorite female guardian, our sweet, sweet, Chrome. She is also quite happy, though she is also quite shy, so meeting new people is not exactly high on her to-do-list, not to mention that she had just finally got accustomed to school life. A year above them is the extreme boxer, of course, without a shred of doubt, the boxer is extremely excited, and who knows that there might be an extreme student that wants to join the extreme boxing club. And don't forget our prefect, well; all I can say about him is that, he will bite them to death if they dare to disturb the peace. Since we know the gang that will grace Namimori with their presence, let's just hope that they don't destroy the town.

* * *

...

Whadya think?

Tell me if I should continue...

And I would like some pointers...

Make that A LOT of pointers...

Please REVIEW...

Thank you for reading...

And I know that I made a new story without finishing my previous one,... ( for those who haven't read it, please try reading it...)

But really, I'm kinda stumped on that story... so yeah...

thanks again... any kind of review will be appreciated... and I really do need criticism... so, if you have any, let it all OUT...


	2. Chapter 1

I apologize for this really late update...

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_**~ Ichigo…**_

It is about three o'clock in the morning, which is definitely not a time that people will consider 'Godly', it certainly is not. But that is the exact time in which a certain old man decides as the time his son should, by any means… It's NOT a good idea.

After a hell load of yelling, which woke the whole neighborhood up, Ichigo is finally awake. Only to be reminded that he has to hurry up to get to Namimori, wherever that is. To say that the strawberry was unhappy would be an understatement of the century. His normally grumpy face, turned dark and into a whole new level of grumpiness, if that's even possible. And as the saying goes, if looks could kill, anyone who sees that face will not be lucky enough to see another day. But luckily, it's three in the morning, no one is crazy enough to wake up at three in the morning, that's just insane! to exchange their places with the shinigamis at Namimori, which was accepted, somehow. And after all that business is done, like every other girl, of course Rukia would be buzzing around trying to find the cutest clothes and all that.

A few minutes later the bus arrived to take them to Namimori high with its other passengers abroad.

_**~Namimori High…**_

There's nothing really special or famous about Namimori, just the general friendliness

While, our sour strawberry is glaring at everything in his path, Rukia is already up and about making a report to soul society that they will not be in Karakura for the month and would like of the town's folks. It's a nice and happy place, with people that are more easygoing than those stereotypical Japanese. Namimori high like the town is not much different from other schools, if you don't count the carnivorous prefect and the general chaos that happens in said school, you can say that it is a very normal and ordinary school indeed.

Scary head of the disciplinary committee aside, the school is positively buzzing from excitement. Rumors had been going around about the exchange students, while the students that were sent from the school are bookworms that are by any means insignificant, the students that they'll be accepting are said to be very different. Rumors said that one of the boys is a member of the yakuza, another said that the girls are super hot, some said that one of the boys can crush you with his fist and so on, but as to who spread those rumors, nobody knows.

Early in the morning the students were already told to assemble in the assembly hall. Unable to contain their excitement the students chatter happily amongst themselves, that is before they notice a certain demonic prefect growling behind them. Thanks to him, silence is easily obtained.

Soon after all the students have assembled, the doors open to reveal five students, clearly from a different school walking in behind one of the teachers. Soon enough, the students started chatting again.

There are quite a few things that seem to be the topic of their discussion.

'Look at that guy, his hair is orange! Did he dye it? Is that even allowed?'

'That guy's so scary! He's almost as scary as Hibari!'

'He's huge! Do you think he's the yakuza?'

Or…

'Look at her! She's cute!'

'Wow! Will she want to date me?'

Though the discussions don't last long as they soon hear a growl from Hibari, and that's effective enough to silence a whole room of teenagers. After the silence is regained the principal decided that it's the time to start his speech.

'My dear students, as you all know we are having students from another school for a visit, they are from Karakura town and had woke up really today to be here.' He said, as he gestured Ichigo and the others to go to him.

'I believe that some introductions are needed. The one on my right is Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inue and Ishida Uryu. They're in the second grade.. Be nice, and behave! Now, for the information that you will need to know this month….(yada… yada… yadaa… boring info)'

Soon after they are all released into their respective classes.

_**~In class A…**_

The students arrive before the teacher did, and so starts the chattering.

'Who do you think will be in our class?'

'I hope it's that cute girl.'

And so on.

In this particular class is one Tsunayoshi and his love interest of many years Kyoko. Tsuna is quite curious about who will be in the class, but being someone that's not so popular he really doesn't have anyone in class to discuss it with.

"Tsu-kun, who do you think will be in this class?" asks a voice that he can recognize even in the noisiest streets or markets.

"Kyoko-chan! I don't know… Who do you think will be here?" he said a little nervous.

"I hope it's that girl with the long hair, she seems so nice!" she replied.

At that time the door slides open to reveal their homeroom teacher and two teens, a boy with a scary scowling face and a petite girl with dark hair.

"Attention class, we will have new students joining us today, and I hope that you can make them feel welcome," the teacher said to the class. "You can introduce yourselves now."

The girl was the first to respond going to the blackboard to write her name introducing herself as one Kuchiki Rukia and the boy as Kurosaki Ichigo. Before the teacher could say anything, they have already taken their seats.

_**~In another class…**_

Gokudera Hayato is scowling, hard. He's not happy, definitely unhappy. Why? You ask? The reason, according to the young genius, 'those stupid teachers not letting me be in the same class as the Tenth, I will blow them up!' The only thing standing in his way is the Tenth telling him not to. That's not the worst thing though according to him, the worst thing is that he's stuck with the baseball idiot for another year! Another year! Though to be honest, he's just telling himself that and over the years they have turned into good friends, having each other's backs and all that.

"Gokudera! What do you think of those exchange students?" asked an overly excited Yamamoto.

"Shut up, yakyuu-baka, your voice is too annoying to bear this morning without the glorious presence of our tenth." Replied the silver headed boy, with more than just a little annoyance. After all, he couldn't care less about those exchange students as long as they mind their own business and stay away from his Jyuudaime.

"I'm just asking," said Yamomoto.

Soon enough the teacher appeared with his customary roll of papers specifically smack students that cannot shut up in the head. A couple of smacks here and there and the teacher is back in front of the class having their undivided attention, …mostly undivided. Behind him two other people followed. One of them is a girl that can make the boys in the class nose bleed, and the other is a bespectacled boy with dark hair and a very serious look to match. After the short introduction, it is to Gokudera's horror to realize that the girl will be sitting beside him, and for all he knows the girl is too cheery for his health. Adding the baseball idiot's 1000 watt smile, his torture is complete…

_**~The next class (the last one)…**_

Chad, may not be the most outgoing person, or the most talkative and definitely not the loudest person in whatever room he might be put in. For all he knows being in this new school and new environment is definitely strange, but at least he got his friends. After a little while, that includes a few instructions and the basic rules that has to be obeyed in the school, they were each assigned to one of the three classes, and how lucky he is to be the one put in the last class with none of his friends. That didn't bother him, not by much, he is quite used to it, but he'll definitely will miss the domestic chaos that is Ichigo and Rukia. Now, he is in front of class filled with unfamiliar faces.

Dutifully Chad introduced himself, bowed politely albeit a little stiffly and wait for the teacher to assign him a seat. He gets to his seat, sit down and look around. Beside him is a girl, quite a peculiar girl with an eye patch. She seems shy, but there's something about her that makes him shudder.

_**~Somewhere out there…**_

Somewhere out of sight, stands a man with a certain sadistic glint in his eyes as he waits for the real excitement to unfold before his eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it...

I admit that this is not one of my best, but I tried I really did...

I'm really sorry for being sooo late...

I just finished my test and my brain just can't function properly without any proper rest.

Thank you for reading, I'll accept any criticism and please review.

For those who had reviewed thank you for your criticism, I'll try to work on it


End file.
